fivemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazumi Hoshikawa
is of the Fivemen. Biography Fiveman The third born. A 23 year old (44 in Gokaiger) Math teacher skilled in fencing. Calm and intelligent, she can analyze and calculate with her "computer like" brain. She was 3 years old at the time of the attack on Sidon and remembers nothing but fear which she had to overcome to do battle with Zone as an adult. Protective and caring, she is a maternal figure to her younger siblings. In Episode 18, Kazumi injures her left arm from getting hit from Butarugin's long rake. She was seen training her reflexes on her injured left arm by getting a tennis ball but this fails when her arm injury causes pain. Kazumi also risking her life for Hiroshi (who always get caught by her because of his knack of getting money) to escape as her injured left arm was stepping on by Butarugin. After being attacked by Butarugin, She and her siblings as Fivemen are soon rescued by Hiroshi in his pig face form who manages to throw all of his expenses from his piggy banks and the bills he took from Butarugin making the former to show its gluttonous side for money allowing Kazumi to transform as FivePink to fight it. Despite her injury, she finally displays her fencing abilities to defeat Butarugin. When Gaku was killed by Chevalier's slash attacks in Episode 32 due to the effects of Wanikaerugin's power to freeze time, Kazumi is forced to join the enemy side to attack her siblings and is able to fool Wanikaerugin to use his power to make the time in reverse to where she and her siblings are ambushed by Chevalier and that time Gaku was alive. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Kazumi, alongside her team, joined forces with the Jetmen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai FivePink is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kazumi fought alongside not only her own team/siblings, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The FivePink powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Kazumi received her key alongside her younger sister Remi, allowing for them to utilize their abilities once again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Jetmen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kazumi, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger FivePink appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Space Squad The Fivemen were candidates to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the under Geki Jumonji to combat the crime cult. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Kazumi joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Pink Warrior Team, but didn’t get to participate in the competition because her team was eliminated after losing the first round against Gunman Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile''' :Kasumi Hoshikawa/FivePink: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base FivePink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars FivePink appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. FivePink - Five Tector= Arsenal *Five Tector *Super Five Ball *Hawk Arrow 4 Appearances: Fiveman Episode 38 }} Ranger Key The is Kazumi Hoshikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The FivePink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as FivePink. It was also used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the girls became Fivemen while fighting the Gormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that Don was apparently a legendary hero. *Don became Five Pink as part of an all-pink Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. The Fiveman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Fiveman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Kazumi received her key and became FivePink once more. Imitations Fujiminian Ginga Pink of the Galaxy Sentai Gingaman disguised as FivePink when his team posed as Fiveman. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazumi Hoshikawa is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . As FivePink, her suit actor was . Notes *Kazumi's given name can be translated (roughly) into "number of beauty". *The symbol on Five Pink's helmet is an overlay of various mathematical symbols (specifically of addition, subtraction, multiplication and division), symbolizing Kazumi's occupation as a math teacher. *Don Dogoier wears a male version of the FivePink uniform in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie. *Kazumi is one of two unrelated heroines to have both "five" and "pink" in their title. (the other being Hikaru Katsuragi, who is "Pink Five" of Bioman) *FivePink is seen accidentally during footage of the Legend War in the first episode of Power Rangers Megaforce, though canonicity is yet to be decided, this makes her the first pre-Zyuranger character to appear in Power Rangers. ** She's the only pre-Zyuranger to appear in Super Megaforce. When the powers of Pink Flash and Five Yellow are seen, they're being used by the Gokaigers, not the original characters. On the other hand, these powers were clearly meant to appear, even if the editors thought they were post-Zyuranger. *In the Philippine Dub of TV5 version, she has two voice actresses in the series. In Episode 1-31, she was voiced by Candice Arellano and in Episode 32-48, she was voiced by Vilma Borromeo. *Kazumi Hoshikawa shares the same firts name with (Kamen Rider Greaser) of the franchise Kamen Rider. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' }} See Also External links *FivePink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *FivePink at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Fivemen Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai 4 Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Shoji Hachisuka